


Down By The Sea

by ironhawkofmischief



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dwalin is gay for nori, Genderfluld/genderless character, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Nori has breasts, Nudity, Smaug is the evil sea witch/dragon, Smaug puts a spell on Nori, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:37:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4534728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironhawkofmischief/pseuds/ironhawkofmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin is the guard of Prince Thorin thrown into an arranged marriage with a woman he does not love.  Dwalin is gay but in these times and days that is not acceptable. Nori is a genderless mermaid who follows The S.S. Arkenstone around entranced by the tall and buff guard. Nori longs to be one with the human world and to get rid of his fins and to walk. To maybe be with the guard one day soon. Smaug the evil sea dragon comes to Nori and tells him of a spell that can transform him into a human for three days. The catch? He won't be able to speak or tell Dwalin that he is the mermaid that Dwalin has fallen so deeply for. In order for Nori to stay as a human he must some how get Dwalin's attention and make him fall in love or else he will be changed into a sea plant for the rest of his life. In an attempt to keep Nori as a prized sea plant, Smaug vies for Dwalin's attention as well. Will Dwalin pick right or will Nori forever be a plant?</p><p>(in other words the little mermaid au on crack that NO ONE ASKED FOR MUAHAHAHA... I am a sad person)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have three chapters written and will be posting at least once a week if this gets good reviews. I do plan on updating my other stories now that I have a new lap top. I need to transfer all my stuff to this lap top though! I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1 

 

Nori felt the sea water break as his head popped up from below. His brilliant green eyes gazed up at the ship passing by. The S.S. Arkenstone was the royal ship of the family of Erebor. At the moment, it held a young prince named Thorin and his trusted guard; a big brutish man called Dwalin. Nori always liked to ride along out of eye sight just to listen to the humans. 

 

He always dreamed that one day he could walk among humans. To meet this prince and guard who he so pined over. Dori always hated when Nori snuck away on his little adventures away from their safe underwater home deep in the sea; away from prying eyes of humans. No one knew that mermaids (or at least what the humans dubbed what Nori was) even existed. Occasionally he would let himself be seen by children in which the little ones always called out about it. The parents never believed and he was safe, at least for now. 

 

The red haired merperson pushed himself up with his arms and settled upon the side of the ship, listening to Dwalin and Thorin talk. Right now it was over politics and the fact the king was wishing for Thorin to marry a princess. Though, by the sounds it seemed that Thorin was none too keen on it. He sighed and shook his head as he thought to himself ‘why can’t humans understand love for what it is? It should not matter the parts of your lover. Just that you love them.’ 

 

Merfolk were of an odd sort. Some had both sets of genitalia and some had none. Nori was of the breed that had both sets of what humans dubbed ‘male and female’ genitalia and also rather perky supple breasts he left unadorned. Though, long thick trendles of beautiful and bright red hair did settle over his shoulders and cover the breasts easily enough. He smiled fondly as he ran his fingers through his hair listening to the sounds of the men talking. 

 

“Dwalin I don’t wish to marry her.” Thorin was saying quietly as Dwalin grunted and nodded. “I mean yes she’s beautiful, and kind but she... Is not of my type.” Dwalin understood. He too pined over men and not women as such. Though as a guard he thankfully was not expected to pick up a wife and have a family unless he so chose. Dwalin just feigned being married to his job more than anything. 

 

Which was partially true. Dwalin was only 5 years older than Thorin and they had nearly grown up together. So, their bond was strong and they knew each other inside and out. Even experimented as teens under the dead of night in a corner of a hall way. The big tattooed man would never admit that he was in love with his prince for it was never meant to be. 

 

Something caught in the corner of Dwalin’s grey eyes. He put a hand up and hushed the prince who frowned but waited as he walked to the side where Nori was sitting. Nori could feel his heart flutter and his breath catch within his throat. Quickly, he dove into the water. Dwalin was able to catch just the glimpse of a tail and shrugged it off thinking it was a rather large fish. 

 

“what was it?” Thorin asked curiously. 

 

“Nothing, my prince. I thought I saw or heard something. It was merely just a fish.” Dwalin said, though he was unbelieving of it himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin and Nori meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapters are short and I am sorry for that. I want to write longer but so far no interest in my fics and my writers block kills

A week had passed since that almost encounter between Dwalin and Nori. Nori was falling even harder for the tattooed guard. Dwalin had seemed to realize that the “fish” he had claimed to see on the ship was something more than that. Every time they went out, or was near the sea Dwalin searched. Nori had to be extra cautious and every single time it seemed Dwalin caught somewhat of a glance of him. Mostly his tail. Though Nori did hear him tell Thorin he saw bright red hair. 

None the less, he just couldn’t stay away. Tonight was no different. Dwalin and Thorin always took a walk out on the beaches the large mansion over looked after supper. Nori perched himself on a rock hidden out of the way as he listened. Keen pointy finned ears picked up their conversation.

“What has gotten into you Dwalin?” Thorin asked softly, “you keep grumbling about seeing a mermaid. You know mermaids are only fairy stories.” He jested as Dwalin grunted and frowned, his grey eyes scanning the waters for something.

“Say what you will, lad. I know I saw something that was not no fish on the ship! I keep seeing glances. Tis far too big to be a fish! The tail is the size of a dolphin or shark.” Dwalin stated promptly.

“Are you certain it was not a dolphin or shark? We have those in the waters as well.” Thorin murmured as Dwalin shook his head.

“No, the flesh was scaly and shiny like a fish. Not smooth of a shark or dolphin. Whatever it is, is watching us.” The man growled. Thorin just snorted.

“You are chasing every fisherman’s dreams of mermaids. Maybe you were born to be on the sea. If you are so determined it is not a fish, dolphin, or shark then you need to chase it.” He teased. “Chase your mermaid down!” Thorin exclaimed with a laugh.

That made Nori laugh quietly at the thought of Dwalin actually chasing after him. Nori wondered if Dwalin actually would chase after him. The sound of Dwalin’s guffaw of a laugh rang through. Nori giggled at hearing the sound that made his heart flutter. Though, Dwalin stopped laughing suddenly. His ears at perked and he heard the sounds of Nori’s laughs and splashes of his tail. Nori was not being very quiet or safe this time.

“I hear something…” He stated to Thorin. “Stay here.” He grunted as he stripped his shoes, socks and shirt off. Dwalin handed over the sword he carried at his side and started to walk towards the rocks on the far side of the mansion. “You! I know you are there!” Dwalin bellowed. That made Nori gasp and he quickly dove under the water and out of sight; ready to swim home.

Dwalin was quick to jump into the slightly warm waters after Nori. Nori had swam hard into a riptide and without even realizing it; lead Dwalin straight into the current. Nori was equipped to the currents and how to move within them. Dwalin was not and started to struggle. When the merperson flipped around, he noticed Dwalin being pulled under as he fought to head back to the safety of the rocks. 

It was all in vain as he opened his mouth and quickly swallowed the sea water. Nori watched on for a split second in horror before he propelled himself forward and dove for Dwalin. It was a struggle, but Nori was able to shift their bodies and pull the guard to shore. “Oh no, oh no I am so sorry!” Nori cried as he checked for breathing. The merperson gasped when he noticed that Dwalin was unmoving and not breathing. “What was it that humans do? Oh yes!” He quickly pressed his mouth upon Dwalin’s and blew hard.

Within seconds, Dwalin was sputtering and rolling over as he coughed up the sea water. “Oh thank goodness you are alright!” Nori said in his sing song voice. Dwalin stopped sputtering and coughing as he looked over with wide eyes staring at Nori, who was still partially over Dwalin’s body. Nori blinked and flushed as he turned a head away.

“Y-you’re a… a mermaid!” Dwalin finally gasped out as Nori cocked his head and smiled,

“That is what you people call us, yes I am a mermaid.” He partially sung as he slipped off of Dwalin and sat up on the sand, splashing his green and silver tail about in the receding waves. “Terribly sorry for leading you almost to your death that was not my intention. We are not supposed to be seen by humans after all.” Nori said quietly. Dwalin had sat up and was staring Nori over.   
Long red hair flowed down his lower back, barely touching where his torso met with his tail body. The front of his hair hid his supple and round breasts out of sight. The front if you looked closely had a small slit where his private parts were within himself. 

“How..Why?” Dwalin stuttered lightly as he stared in awe. Nori was beautiful to him, and he couldn’t keep his eyes off of the mermaid. “Why do you keep following us?” He finally asked.

“I like humans. I would love to interact and even live with humans. The sea can get terribly boring and you all have such wonderful lives!” Nori sighed as he smiled sadly. “I have been watching you for many years. Since you were… what do you call it… Children? Yes, children!” Nori exclaimed; happy to remember a word for once. The human dialect was not native to him. It took many years of him listening and imitating before he could actually converse in it. His own brothers could not converse in the human’s dialect. There were very few merfolk who could talk and understand it. 

“Since we were wee lads? Exactly how old are you?” Dwalin asked curiously. Dwalin was going on 30 and Thorin had just turned 25. This mermaid looked to be in his early 20s at the oldest. That made Nori beam quite radiantly. 

“I am 45 years old! I was very young when I started becoming interested in humans!” Nori explained with that same radiant grin.

“45 years old!? How long do you live!?”Dwalin asked loudly.

“How long? Well, my brother is close to 100…I believe we live somewhere between 150 to 200 years old. Though, it is rare.” Nori said thoughtfully.  
Dwalin was about to reply when the voice of Thorin came about. “Dwalin? Dwalin you okay? Where are you?” The prince called as Nori gasped and licked his lips nervously.

“Please, do not tell him I was here! Say you found nothing!” Nori begged. “I..I promise to visit you every evening. Just keep me a secret?” Dwalin blinked but nodded in agreement.

“Sure, you go now.” Dwalin reassured as Nori sighed and gave a faint smile before he dove and disappeared for the evening. “Over here! I got caught in a riptide!” He called out.  
Thorin soon appeared, holding a towel and fresh clothes. “I was worried! Where were you?” He asked as Dwalin stood and gratefully took the towel.

“Thought I saw something. It was only a dolphin lad. Sorry for worrying ya. No more silliness about mermaids now alright?” Thorin hummed in agreement as they left the beach to return to the warmth of their home.

**Author's Note:**

> Love it? Like it? Hate it? Please comment. Commenting even a "wow" or "Good story" really keeps me going and makes me want to post more for you. If I don't get comments I tend to get tired out and feel useless and like I am not good enough. Thanks for reading!


End file.
